


The Thing in the Lake

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Horror, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: The boys gather for a fun Halloween party at a campsite in the woods. They thought it was a ghost story to scare the people who came to camp there. They didn't think it was real or that there really was a monster in the Lake. But in this night, it's proven that monsters are real.





	The Thing in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> *Cross posted on WattPad and Asianfanfics*

“So the plan is to get totally wasted.” Jackson said happily as he plopped down in one of the folding chairs, grinning as he held the bottle of vodka in his hands. The other’s looked at him with a raised brow and he frowned. “What?”

“If you wanted to get drunk, then why did you even suggest coming here?” Mark asked as he looked over at the other quizzically, laughing softly. “Jackson you could have stayed back in town and went to Halloween parties with Amber like you planned.” he said.

Jackson snorted as he opened the bottle and sniffed it for a moment before looking back at Mark. “And miss spending time with you? What kind of boyfriend would I be?” he asked and quickly pointed to Yugyeom, whose mouth was open and ready for a snarky comment. “Quiet, no one asked you.” he said and snorted. “I would be a very bad boyfriend.” he replied and smiled. “Besides, it’s the holiday season. All holidays are spent with your lovers right?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Youngjae asked with a raised brow. “Or do you really want an answer to that?”

“I really want an answer to that. I don’t know these things.” Jackson said with a scoff. “Come on Youngjae, I’m new to this whole good boyfriend thing. I need a little guidance.” he pleaded. Mark laughed and reached over and took the bottle from Jackson’s hand and pressed the mouth to Jackson’s lips. 

“Shut up and drink.” he chuckled and looked around their little campfire that they had going. It was Jackson’s idea to come out to the campsite near the lake just outside the city. It wasn’t a remote area, but it felt like it was and an excellent place for young lovers to go and spend romantic nights alone. Or for a group of friends, such as they were, to spend one night getting plastered as they told ghost stories and celebrated Halloween. 

“So booze, check.” BamBam said. “Friends...more or less check.” he said and laughed when Jinyoung smacked him with the plushie peach pillow he was holding. “Campfire, check. Time to enjoy ourselves on this fine spooky night. What should we do first? Get drunk? Make smores? Tell ghost stories or fuck?”

“We’re not fucking out here.” Youngjae said quickly with a wag of his finger.

“Why not? Brings you closer with nature.” Yugyeom laughed. “What? Didn’t bring the lube.” he teased.

“Shut up Yugyeom. Why would we have come all the way out here just to fuck?” Youngjae questioned.

“Good question. We didn’t. We came out here to have fun and be together.” Jaebum said. “So let’s have fun!”

“Alright, who brought mom?” Jackson asked and grinned as he passed the bottle of vodka over to BamBam who took a swig from it. “Don’t be a Debby Downer Jaebum. I plan to fuck Mark good in the tent later.” he said and threw a wink to his blushing boyfriend.

“Do you mean, Mark plans to fuck you good? We all know you don’t top.” BamBam teased, laughing as Jackson flicked him off.

“S’mores time yes?” Youngjae jumped in as he grabbed the bag with the marshmallows in it and held it up. “Come one, let’s make them and tell some ghost stories.” he said with an eager expression that had everyone stunned in silence.

“I mean…” Jaebum started and coughed to clear his throat. “I know I’m mom and all, but haven’t you fucked the prude out of him already Jinyoung?” he asked, staring at the younger male next to him who was just as in shock at his boyfriend’s words as Jaebum had been.

“Guess I didn’t do a good job.”

“Oh come on guys.” Youngjae whined. “Why is it so bad that I don’t want to talk or listen to talk of fucking and sex and relationships that I have no business knowing about? What you all do is all up to you. Why do I need to be apart of it?” he questioned.

“How did he get into our best friend club?” Yugyeom asked, pointing to Youngjae in question. “We’re men Jae, we talk about this stuff all the time. You need to get used to it. It doesn’t make you dirty or anything. If anything, it’s an expression of our love for our boyfriends and our trust in each other as friends.” 

“Someone remove him from Philosophy class.” Bambam laughed and took the bag of marshmallows from Youngjae and opened it. He pulled one out and tossed it at Yugyeom, laughing. Yugyeom stuck out at his tongue at the other and rolled his eyes.

“Just relax Youngjae, okay? The hyungs are here to watch over us. Tonight we get shit faced drunk and have a good time!” Yugyeom said happily.

“We’re not your babysitters.” Jaebum laughed as he stood and walked over to his tent and grabbed the back of supplies he had been told to bring. He pulled out the little dowels for everyone and passed them out before tossing a box of graham crackers to Mark. “You’ll be our designated graham boy.” he chuckled and then looked at Jinyoung who held up the chocolate bars.

“I’ve got the chocolate.” he said happily. 

“Good, let’s get cooking. All this talk about food is making me hungry.” Mark said and reached towards BamBam for a marshmallow.

“I thought we were talking about sex.” Jackson inquired. 

“That too.” Mark agreed with a laugh and stuck his marshmallow into the fire to warm. The others followed soon afterwards as they were given their marshmallow and they sat around in silence for a while. They didn’t need to talk or anything. Instead they just stared at the fire, or worked silently on crafting the best s’more, each trying to out do each other. 

“So what kind of stories should we tell?” BamBam asked after about ten minutes of silence. He was fighting with his gooey marshmallow to stay on the cracker long enough to grab a few bars of the chocolate to put on it. “Like should it be true stories or shit we make up?” he asked. 

“True stories, duh.” Jackson grumbled through a mouthful of s’more. “You’re all crap at making up stuff.”

“I take offense to that.” Youngjae grumbled and glared at Jackson. The young literature major was very good at making up stories. He had to do so for many of his class assignments and his teachers always gave him high marks. So he had to be good, right?

“Who cares if we make it up or not?” Jinyoung asked and grinned. “Let’s just tell stories okay?” he said. Looking over at Youngjae, he grinned as he smeared chocolate over his nose, pulling a whine from him. 

“Alright, who’s first?” Yugyeom asked. With no one speaking up, a quick round of rock, paper, scissors was played until the order was decided. After a few failed stories from Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung, it became Youngjae’s turn and the boys settled back in their chairs, eyes locked on the male as he prepared to tell his story.

“It better be good, Mr. Lit Major.” Jackson hummed as he sipped his cup. Youngjae rolled his eyes at him and cleared his throat.

“So I know a few of you aren’t natives of this province….or country.” he said and eyed Mark, Jackson and then BamBam. “Anyway, there is a legend in these parts that is really creepy.” 

“Ooh what? Mr. Slasher Killer?” Jackson taunted and grunted when Mark smacked his chest.

“Shut up.” he hissed at him. 

Youngjae threw a marshmallow at Jackson and shook his head. “Anyway, there is a legend about this lake.” Youngjae continued as he leaned in, hands folded over his lap. “About five years ago there was a string of murders that happened here. Young kids would come out here to party and fuck; what normal college kids would do. A group of friends ventured out here for a weekend getaway. They were here from Friday night and supposed to return home on Monday. When none came back they were reported missing. Police investigated and when they finally came out here to the campsites they found their mutilate bodies. Some parts were hanging in the trees.” He said and pointed to the large tree limb that hung over them. “Other parts strewn about, but there was a distinct way these body parts were left. They created a trail and the police followed it all the way down to the dock of the lake.”

“It was Jason!” Jackson announced. Shaking his head, Mark reached out and covered Jackson’s mouth to keep him from talking again. 

“Now the police thought it was just some crazy killer, but when the body parts were examined it was said that it looked like their flesh had been ripped apart by jagged edges of something and then even found teeth lodged into a bone. And after further inspection, it was a tooth that didn't belong to any known animal in South Korea, k or the world.” 

“Really?” Bambam asked in shock. 

“Ah! That's not true.” Yugyeom shook his head. 

“Its true! Look it up.” Youngjae nodded and sat back, grinning. “You're turn hyung.” He called to Mark. 

“How about we just drink?” Jaebum asked. 

“What? Scared?” Youngjae teased and laughed at the other. 

“No I'm bored. Look I brought my speakers. Let's just rock out and drink before passing out.”

“I second that motion!” Jinyoung chimed in.

“Third!” Jackson shouted through Mark’s hand. 

“Oh you big old party poopers.” Yugyeom huffed and glared at them. “Fine, let’s party.” The others cheered. Setting up the speakers, Jaebum connected his phone to them and started the music, officially starting their Halloween bash out in the woods. Yugyeom, as always, was the first to be up and dancing, Bambam joining him shortly after. 

Youngjae spent the majority of the time laughing loudly at the two dancing, Jinyoung talking with Jaebum about who knows what. Jackson watched them all with a smile before glancing to Mark. The other seemed enraptured with what was going on, but he wanted to change that. He had come up with this idea because he knew Mark liked camping. He also knew that he wanted to try fucking outside. So what better way than to combine the two and Mark extremely happy?

Grinning, he stood and walked over and took Mark’s hand, pulling him out of his chair and tugging him away from the campsite. 

“Jackson, where are we going?” Mark asked as he stayed close to the other, following him down a well made path that eventually led them to the dock on the lake. “Oh Jackson come on.”

“What, scared of the monster lurking in?” Jackson teased, wiggling his fingers in Mark’s direction with a laugh. 

“Honestly, yes. I'm going back.” Mark said and turned to head back to the camp, but was stopped as Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him back against his chest. 

“Oh come babe. That was just a story. There is no monster in the lake.” Jackson said, head dipping in to place gentle kisses along his neck. “Come on baby. Let's just have a little fun.” He cooed as he ran his hands over Mark’s chest and sides. “What do you say?”

Mark leaned back against him and whimpered softly as he enjoyed the touch of his boyfriend on his body. “Jackson.” Mark groaned. “I hate you can make me feel this way and I can't fight back.”

“Don't fight it Mark.” Jackson encouraged as he grabbed the hem of Mark’s shirt and pulled it up slowly, teasingly. “Give in and let's play. I'll make you feel real good.” Jackson tried to tempt the other. 

“God I know you will.” Mark muttered, letting Jackson pull his shirt off and toss it to the ground. Turning, he pressed against the other and kissed him hard, hand cupping the back of Jackson’s head for a moment before it dropped and started tugging on the other’s clothes. 

In a matter of minutes they were both stripped bare and Jackson guided Mark into the water, shivering and laughing at first at how cold it was. Staying near the dock, Jackson pressed Mark against one of the support beams, his lips finding his once more. Soft moans left Mark as he returned the kiss, their hands running over each other's bodies and pressing into hotspots.

They were growing more needy and impatient. The last time they had sex was nearly two months ago when the new semester began. They needed more than anything at the moment and the tension between them was mounting the further they went. 

“Oh fuck Jackson.” Mark moaned, head falling back to rest against the hard wound. Long arms wrapped around Jackson’s neck as one leg wound around his waist. Jackson grabbed onto the deck behind him, using it as a balance and leverage as he thrusted into Mark slowly. “Shit just like that baby.” Mark groaned out, fingers raking through Jackson’s hair. 

“Fuck baby you feel so damn good around me.” Jackson groaned out in pleasure. “Always so tight and hot. Fuck, I love you so much Mark.” Mark panted softly and smiled widely as he leaned in and kissed him hard, lips parting as Jackson’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance as Jackson’s pace grew faster and harder. 

Breaking the kiss, Mark whimpered as he rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder as his moans grew louder. “Yes Jackson. Jackson!” He trembled against the other, water lapping at their chests as they moved together, rocking frantically as they chased their orgasms. Jackson’s cock was hitting that spot inside of Mark so well that the other was clenching tightly around his cock, the heat coiling so tightly inside him. Mark could feel his end nearing and just as he reached his peak, he was yanked back from it quickly as searing hot pain ran through his body, starting in his left leg.

“Ow! Shit!” Mark jerked and pushed Jackson away from him. Tears were already welling as he tried to grab into the deck. “Oh my god!”

“Mark? What's wrong?” Jackson asked worriedly, watching as his boyfriend tried and failed many times to climb out of the water. 

“My leg! Fuck get me out of the water!” he said urgently. Chewing on his lower lip, Jackson moved behind Mark and helped the other out of the water and onto the deck. His eyes moved to Mark’s leg and widened as he stared at the large chunk of flesh that was missing from it. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Mark shouted as he watched the blood pour from his wound. Jackson felt his heart race and he looked around the water. He thought he saw something appear before ducking back under to his left, but he didn't let himself stay and think about it. He grabbed onto the deck and hauled himself out of the water quickly. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Jackson panted and for a moment searched the deck for something to help Mark. He grabbed one of their shirts and the belt from his pants and dropped to his knees next to the other. 

“Jackson!” Mark cried out in pain. 

“It's okay baby. I'm here. I'm here.” Jackson assured him as he wrapped the shirt around the wound, knotting it in place. He took the belt next and wrapped it a few inches above the wound and tightened it around his leg as tight as he could to stop the blood flow. Mark’s pained screams only grew louder through the process and it was killing Jackson on the inside. 

“I'm so sorry baby.” Jackson apologized. He was going to say something else, but something hit the beams of the dock and he could hear the splintering crack of the wood and a sickening realization sunk in. “Okay Mark. Come on. Up we go.” He said and helped to pull Mark up onto his one foot. The other was unsteady and wobbled as pain continued to course through his body. Jackson doubted the other could walk even with his help and with doom looming over them, they couldn't spare a second. So bending, he slipped his arms around Mark and lifted the other up into his arms and started running as the beams were struck by something again. 

His feet barely touched the dry ground when the dock gave and caved into the water behind him. Jackson didn't look back though. He clutched tightly to Mark as he ran with the other, heading back to the site. “Jaebum! Jaebum Hyung start the jeep!” he shouted, hoping the others could hear him over the music. It didn't seem like they could though, and they got a huge shock when the pair came running in naked. 

“Whoa. What the fuck happened?” Jinyoung asked as he stood and looked at the two. 

“Oh my god is he bleeding? What happened to Mark?” Jaebum asked as he stared at the dark and wet shirt around Mark’s leg. 

“No time, get in the fucking jeep!” Jackson shouted as he ran to the sitting vehicle and opened the back seat, helping Mark in before looking back. “Now!”

“But our stuff.” Youngjae protested.

“Fuck our stuff. There is something in the lake now let's go!” Jackson said urgently. The others looked at each other, trying to debate if they wanted to believe Jackson or maybe thought he was just too damn drunk, but in the end they all got up and piled into the jeep. Jaebum took to the wheel and started the car, turning the lights on as everyone got situated. 

“What happened to mark?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Something bit me in the water!” Mark sobbed and cried out in pain. 

“It took a fucking chunk out of his leg!” 

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum asked as he turned to look back at the other. “That sounds fucking crazy.”

“I know it does, but it's the truth!” Jackson insisted. The chaos of the jeep came to a screeching halt as Youngjae suddenly grabbed Jaebum’s arm. 

“Reverse. Reverse. Reverse!” he shouted and Jaebum turned around in time to see some creature heading straight for them, mouth open wide, rows of sharp teeth on display. Jaebum threw the jeep in reverse and stepped on the gas, tires squealing as they lurched backwards and to the side as the jeep moved. Throwing the jeep into drive, the tires skidded as they lurched forward and sped off, heading back onto the main. 

“Holy fuck! Holy fuck!” Bambam shouted as he turned and watched as they drove off the creature becoming nothing but a distant dot, quickly giving up on them. 

“Jesus christ.” Youngjae panted. 

“What the hell was that?!” Jinyoung shouted in shock. 

“I don't know but whatever it was bit Mark and collapsed the dock!” Jackson said, his arms wound tightly around his boyfriend as he rocked the sobbing male gently. “Shhh, baby. It's okay. We're taking you to the hospital. It'll be okay baby.” Jackson tried to reassure him. 

“It's real.” Youngjae whispered. 

“What?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Its real. The story I told. It's really real and that was the fucking thing that killed those people.” Youngjae said, his heart racing. “We just escaped death.”

“Good. I don't plan to die anytime soon.” Jaebum said. “Don't worry Mark, we'll be at the hospital soon.”

~_~

The group didn't return to collect their stuff until the next morning with the help of a police escort. After reporting the incident and taking testimonies, the police went out to search the area but found no trace of whatever creature they had encounter the night before. Though the statements of the dock being broken and submerged into the lake were true. Their campsite had been left untouched, however, which baffled the police even more and added to the mystery. Not a single thing out of place, not even the cooler had been disturbed by the raccoons that would have undoubtedly come out to scavenge. 

Whatever happened at the lake would remain a mystery. The police report would read that it was a horrible camping accident committed by drunk college students. Mark, though missing some of his calf, would eventually heal and be released from the hospital a few months later with a clean bill of health. And while time slowly healed all physical wounds, nothing would be able to erase the memories of that night and the terrible creature that tried to kill them.


End file.
